I care
by Syrae
Summary: Mac is unsure of something and Harm makes her see the truth. Oneshot.


**A/N: Yes, I know, you want me working on The Beginning. And I am. This one just had to be written after I read a special card from someone to me. **

**It's a short one, but do let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA  
0843 hours local

Mac walked into the bullpen, trying to look happy and if everything was just okay with the world, but honestly, she didn't feel happy or okay with the world at all. She didn't know what was going on, didn't have the slightest idea what could possibly be it but there just was something.

It was as if she had been out of place at JAG for a while now. And not in the 'I-need-to-spread-my-wings' kind of way, as it had been with Dalton. This was different. She and Harm were doing pretty well, considering a lot of things. Harm's priorities had changed, having to take care of Mattie now. He was busy moving to a house, and it took a lot of time to get used with a teenager around the house for sure. So Mac had kept herself at distance, not wanting to interfere with him to much right now.

Sinking into her chair, she noticed the card resting against her computer screen. Frowning, she took the envelope and took the card out of it. Seeing the front, she instantly knew from who the card was.

_Just a note to remind you…_

_I care about you_

_We don't see each _

_other enough,_

_and I was thinking _

_that you might _

_forget how much I _

_care about you. _

_I don't want that _

_to happen, _

_so I decided to send _

_you this_

_little reminder…_

Mac was already sniffing, reading the first couple of lines. Why was he always able to give her exactly what she needed that instant? And moreover, why hadn't she seen it sooner? She opened the card and started to read again.

_I love just being in _

_the same room as you. _

_I enjoy hearing your voice _

_and the sound of your laughter. _

_Your happiness means a lot to me, _

_and I am always hoping that _

_love, kindness, health and joy _

_will come your way._

_Nothing van ever change _

_the way I feel about you-_

_Not time or distance,_

_not anything you do or don't do,_

_not anything I hear or see. _

_So if you're ever lonely, _

_or unsure of your worth,_

_keep this card handy,_

_read it again, and know _

_that there's someone _

_who always cares about you… _

_Me._

The tears were really streaming down her face now. Now she knew what was going on with her. She'd been afraid that Harm had stopped caring. They barely saw each other, and when they did, they were fine, but Mac missed that little part of their friendship; that part when she could always depend on Harm no matter what. And now with Mattie in his life, she had been worried that somehow, she would disappear out of Harm's life.

And then with this little card, he made it clear that he still cared about her. There was still place in his heart for her. Mac started to cry again when she read Harm's scribble on the card.

_You'll always have someone who loves you remember? Don't you dare forget that Sarah. _

So when he'd said those words he's actually meant it. He'd actually been talking about himself. That _he_ would be the person that would always love her. And not Mic.

Finally pulling herself together, Mac rose and went in search for Harm. There was a lot she wanted to talk to him about. But most of all, she wanted to thank him.

She found him in the break room, sipping on a cup of coffee. His eyes softened when he saw her. 'Good morning Mac'.

Hesitantly, she stepped up in front of him. Then looked up; but didn't say anything for a little while.

'Something you'd like to tell me?'

Mac took a deep breath. 'First of, my name is Sarah, not Mac'.

A soft smile spread across his face. 'And what's second… _Sarah_?'

When she heard her name coming over his lips, the shivers run down her spine. 'Secondly… … thank you'.

'For what?' Harm's gaze was intense and Mac almost didn't dare to say the next words.

'For caring'.

Once again, he smiled softly at her. 'You're welcome Sarah'.

Sarah smiled. She stepped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. When Harm slipped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek against her head, Sarah knew he'd always cared for her. And he always would. That was all she needed to know.

_So if you're ever lonely, _

_or unsure of your worth,_

_keep this card handy,_

_read it again, and know _

_that there's someone _

_who always cares about you… _

_Me._


End file.
